Akuma to Tenshi, Aishiteru
by AzureCrimson123
Summary: Sebastian is an ordinary guy who fell in love with Ciel. Ciel started to love Sebastian but he didn't get to tell him because... Read and Find Out! Title in English is Demon and Angel, I love you! Contains OOC and an OC in later chapters. find out what happened to Ciel in later chapters. Yaoi ! Don't like? Then Don't READ! Chapter 13 is up! Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis is an ordinary guy who is going to an all-boy school, Phantomhive Academy. He is 16 years old and is interested in both men and women. Although he is quite the charmer, he is cold towards others who do not fit his interest.

. . . . . **Line Break** . . . . .

On the first day of school, he was toured around the campus with the other transferees. '_The tour will probably last an hour more.' _he thought. Sighing, he left the group and started on his own journey to find something to wash away his boredom.

Not after a few minutes, he realized that he had just passed something rather unnatural. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in a garden which was filled with tremendous-looking flowers. Sebastian walked further into the garden and admired the flowers. Not long after someone's voice rang out.

"Excuse me . . . . ?" a small voice came from behind Sebastian. When he turned to look, he saw a small boy with an eye-patch over is right eye wearing a white shirt and shorts. His midnight blue hair shimmering in the sunlight. Sebastian fell silent as his Ruby eyes locked with Sapphire ones.

The boy moved towards Sebastian, "I'm sorry sir, but the academy is back over there." He said, pointing at the direction where in the academy was located. Luckily, Sebastian did not wander off too far. Sebastian looked at the boy intently. Mesmerized by how beautiful this child is, he turned a light rose pink. Clearing his throat, "I see that I have wandered a bit too far. I'm very sorry to intrude in your garden." Sebastian bowed. "It's alright, I suppose." The boy said.

"If I may question, how do you know of the Academy?" Sebastian asked as he inched closer to the boy's face to further absorb his beauty. The boy smirked, causing Sebastian to widen his eyes. "I am the owner's son. Ciel Phantomhive."

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Sebastian was surprised. _'Hmm… Ciel Phantomhive… you have caught my interest.' _He thought. He looked down at the short boy, somehow, he looks like he's in his 10 years of age. _'Such a beautiful boy'_

As if reading Sebastian's mind, Ciel retorted. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, I look like I'm a 10 year old boy, but, if I may correct you, I am 15 years old. People often mistake me as a child." The said boy retorted. Sebastian laughed lightly. _'How many tricks are there up your sleeve? You never seem to fail in surprising me.'_ Sebastian thought. Not long after the boy poked him right in the chest, making Sebastian chuckle. "What are you doing?" he asked the boy.

The boy pouted, "We've been talking for the past 5 minutes yet you still didn't introduce yourself to me."

With that statement being said, Sebastian apologized for not doing so. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, 16 years of age." He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you Ciel" he said.

The boy just bowed slightly, "The pleasure's all mine." Not long after, the academy bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Ciel sighed, "You should go home now, if the gates close, you won't be able to get your bag in your classroom." Ciel said as he headed to the little house which was made for him on top of a tree. "Yeah, I guess I should. Ciel, will I be able to see you again tomorrow?" Sebastian asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Ciel turned around to face him and grinned slightly, "Probably." With that, Sebastian stormed out of the garden and went to the academy to get his bag. Feeling rather content to what Ciel's answer meant. He'll be looking forward to seeing the little beauty again.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

After getting his bag, Sebastian went home and slept with a smile plastered on his face. While Ciel, he was actually reading a book by now, he doesn't usually go to bed early since he doesn't want to. Tomorrow will definitely be the commencement of these two guys' friendship.

**[end of chapter]**

**1****st**** chapter finished~! This is my 2****nd**** story so far, please be free to criticize me~! I got this inspiration when I kept writing a story similar to this in school. Gladly, I gained the guts to put it in fanfiction~! Arigato. Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for you reviews~! ^^ Arigato Gozaimasu! **

**Ciel: Umm…. Why the heck is Sebastian not a demon in this story?**

**Me: Don't worry Ciel darling, all events occur for a reason…..**

**Sebastian: Yes, she's right Young Master, who knows, the next chapters might get more interesting. *smirk***

**Ciel: Uugh… Mimi-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters.**

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter!**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Sebastian woke up a little earlier than usual. He strode down the hallway to his bathroom casually and took his time. Rubbing his fogged eyes from his slumber, he bumped into the wall which to his right was the open bathroom door. _'Fudge!' _he thought groggily. Turning, he entered the bathroom, taking a shower and using his favorite shampoo & conditioner. _'I wonder if I'll see Ciel this morning' _he thought with a smile, since yesterday that the boy had caught his eye, he would love to encounter the boy again. _'The way the sun shines on his petite figure, midnight blue hair shimmering, sparkling Sapphire eyes glancing at me. Oh how I want to just hold him in my arms and treasure him forever.' _He sighed at the thought and found himself blushing as he looked at the mirror in the shower. Sebastian got out, and dried himself off, wrapping one towel on his waist and using the smaller towel to dry his dripping hair.

As he arrived back at his room, he dressed up in the Academy's uniform and just brought with him a piece of bread for his breakfast as he stormed out of his house. Too excited to go and meet Ciel, he came an hour too early for school. The gates were still closed, so he decided to hide his bag in the bushes in case someone might pass by and take it if he casually left it out in the open.

With that done, he sprinted to the direction where Ciel would be at. Half-expecting Ciel to be there and the other half is expecting him to be asleep still. Either one, he doesn't care as long as he sees him.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Sebastian arrived at the garden, only to see no Ciel. He searched the area and the entire perimeter of the garden, even the tree house Ciel had didn't contain the young boy. Both expectations of Sebastian were wrong. He frowned, Ciel wasn't here. He decided to go back to the Academy's gates and wait for them to open. _'Maybe he had issues for not being there?'_ Sebastian wondered. He just hoped that he could see Ciel at least once for today, if not, he'll go mad.

Later on that day…

"Okay class, today, we have a special visitor who will be observing us for this week." Sensei announced and everyone turned to the door which opened and in came… CIEL?!

"This is Mr. Ciel Phantomhive, he shall be your classmate only for this week, as you can see, he is the Director's son and is told to construct a revelation on what are the student's in this class' attitude. So please show your best!" sensei shouted.

An awkward silence seeped in the room for 2 more seconds until Ciel spoke. "Pleased to meet you everyone, I shall be your new classmate for this week. I look forward to cooperating with all of you." He smiled. Something struck Sebastian, Ciel's eyes are not smiling, the smile seemed forced. Sebastian was the only one who noticed because everyone on the classroom except for Ciel and him were stupid. Sensei pointed out to where Ciel would be sitting and Sebastian smiled because he would be sitting right next to him. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Ciel strode over to his seat and a rosy pink color dusted his cheeks as he found out that Sebastian will be sitting beside him. Ruby locked with Sapphire, only to deepen the color already on Ciel's porcelain cheeks. Ciel, trying to avoid eye contact sat down quietly. Sensei noticed the flushed look of Ciel and asked, "Are you alright, Mr. Phantomhive?" with that stated, everyone looked back to Ciel. "No, I'm alright sensei." Ciel said in a calm tone. Sebastian chuckled at the way the boy looked, so innocent.

Dismissal…..

Sebastian approached Ciel, "So, Mr. Phantomhive, how was your first day in our class?" Sebastian emphasized the 'Mr. Phantomhive' part. Ciel, glared at him, "No need for formalities Sebastian." Ciel sighed, while Sebastian chuckled. "It was alright, I guess." He answered, to Sebastian's relief. "Are you going home now?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "No, why do you ask?" Sebastian winked playfully at Ciel, making the younger of the two, blush madly. "I-I w-was just w-wondering if….." Ciel stuttered. Leaving the statement in a hang, Sebastian grinned inwardly. "Wondering if?" Sebastian questioned, looking at Ciel with fake curiosity.

**[end of chapter]**

**Oh my gosh! 2****nd**** chapter done! :D**

**Ciel: Why the hell are you making me so out of character?!**

**Me: Why? Got a problem with that? *smirk***

**Ciel: Why you little…..**

**Sebastian: Now, now, Young Master, please try to control yourself, you're not the only one that is out of character.**

**Me: Yeah! Sebastian's right Ciel!**

**Ciel: *sigh* Fine.**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Kon'nichiwa min'na! I'm back! Sorry for late update!**

**Ciel: Yes, you should be sorry for being so late! *shouts***

**Me: Eh?! Sebastian! Please control your Young Master! *cries pleadingly***

**Sebastian: *sighs, grabs Ciel's arm in an embrace and hugs him lovingly***

**Ciel: *blushes***

**Me: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and its characters! (But I wish I did) 3****rd**** Chapter!**

. . . . . **Line Break** . . . . .

"Wondering if?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glared at Sebastian, clearly displaying a reddened face in front of his classmate. "I was wondering if we could go watch a movie and get to know each other more!" Ciel shouted, almost leveling to a shout. At that statement, Sebastian was utterly shocked. He chuckled, "What's this, all of a sudden?" he asked, although he was quite happy hearing that the boy before him would like to know more about him, he just has to ask a question which was really unnecessary.

Ciel looked away, "Because you seem interesting." He mumbled. '_Oh? So the boy is like me? Hmm….' _Sebastian thought, he chuckled during the process. Ciel took notice of his chuckle and glared half-heartedly at Sebastian, although he lightened up when Sebastian nodded in affirmation to his invitation.

"Why not? It would be such a waste to turn down this kind of opportunity to get to know a beautiful boy, such as yourself." Sebastian raised Ciel's chin and smiled, earning a beet red face of Ciel. Pulling away, Sebastian asked yet another question, "Where will we watch the movie then?"

Caught dumb-founded, Ciel had not given that issue a thought. "Perhaps my house, since I don't have any money on me." He sighed. With no time to lose, Sebastian was being tugged by Ciel and found out that he was running. A few minutes later, they reached the said place. Heck, it was a manor! _'Man, this kid must really be the academy's heir' _Sebastian thought yet again, being pulled by the boy, entering the manor and greeted by an old butler and 3 servants. "Welcome home Phantomhive-sama." The butler said. The 3 servants as well, said the same thing. No too soon until they noticed that a visitor is present….. which is me. "This is Sebastian, he is my classmate and he shall be my guest for today. Please serve him in your most eligible way." Ciel ordered, gaining a salute from the 3 servants. Sebastian observed the 3 odd servants, one was a man who had blonde hair, since he was wearing an apron, '_I suppose that he is the chef.'_ Although, Sebastian thought that why would a chef be smoking, and in front of Ciel, it's bad for his health for goodness' sake. Another was a woman who was wearing large round glasses and has a maroon kind of colored hair, she was wearing a maid's outfit, guessing that she was the maid, Sebastian threw a 'geez' look at her because he noticed the crack in her glasses. _'She must be a total klutz' _Sebastian sighed. The boy to the maid's left has blonde hair as well, although, he has what he would say, a farmer's kind of look, concluding that he is the gardener of Ciel. They are all a bit odd, Sebastian felt a chill in his head that was telling him that these servants are imbeciles and can't do their jobs well. An exception to these servants was the old butler who tended to Ciel. The old man looked of 70 in age, though he is quite old, he still serves Ciel. _'Hmmmm, Ciel does have a good taste in décor.'_ Sebastian thought as he looked around the manor, scanning every detail. _'The Victorian age, huh?'_

Ciel looked at Sebastian's wandering figure, he smirked. "Sebastian." He called out, as Sebastian looked Ciel's way, Ciel motioned him to come, and he did. "Let's go to the living room shall we?" Ciel sighed. Sebastian chuckled, indeed he will have a splendid time in the manor.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: Phew! 3****rd**** chapter is finally done! Yeah, I know that it's kinda weird and all but well…**

**Ciel: SHE DOESN'T CARE!**

**Sebastian: *hugged Ciel until now***

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Let's see, sorry for the late update, school has been quite harsh on me.**

**Ciel: *annoyed* It took you long enough! You don't know how much Sebastian and I waited for you!**

**Sebastian: Well, she'll make it up with this chapter won't she? *smiles at Ciel***

**Ciel: *nods***

**Me: Gomenasai! I don't own Kuroshitsuji….. enjoy 4****th**** chapter.**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Ciel made his way to the living room first and quickly slumped on the couch. Sebastian seated himself beside Ciel and smiled at him, which earned a small tint of pink to invade the boy's face. Rising from the couch, Ciel went to the tv and sat in front of it.

"So, what'll we watch?" Ciel asked Sebastian, who was staring amusingly at him with a smirk.

"Anything you want." He responded, getting comfortable in the soft couch. Ciel turned his head to glare at Sebastian but instead, got flustered by how Sebastian looked at him, for that brief moment, the only thing that Ciel can be focused on was Sebastian. After a second or two, he turned back quickly and he grabbed a random CD and shoved it in the DVD player. He stood and sat on the chair beside the couch where Sebastian was sitting on.

"Now, now, don't be so distant." Sebastian stood and sought to carry Ciel back to the couch with him. Ciel struggled but he can't escape from the vice grip which Sebastian had on him. Sebastian sat himself down along with Ciel still in his arms, too aware that if he lets go, he'll run away. He took the remote control and pressed the play button, it's easy operating the DVD player because he has one at home of course. Glancing at Ciel, he cannot help but chuckle at the pink silhouette on Ciel's cheek. (silhouette is shadow)

The CD played and displayed on it was a horror movie that Ciel hated so much that his soul almost fled his body once.

"No! Why did it have to be that movie?!" Ciel screamed as he covered his eyes. Sebastian, who was surprised at Ciel's reaction to the movie, proceeded to play it, wanting to see Ciel's expression. When Ciel panicked at the sound of a saw cutting flesh, he accidentally held onto Sebastian for dear life, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

'_I guess Ciel really does hate this movie' _Sebastian thought, slightly grinning at the child who was holding him. Ciel began to cry when he heard the screams of the victims in the movie.

"….Sebas—tian, please… make it stop…" Ciel sobbed. Clutching the front of Sebastian's uniform, and burying his face into his chest, making it wet with his tears.

Sebastian quickly shut it off, and hugged Ciel, apologizing. Stroking the boy's hair sweetly to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel." Sebastian lifted Ciel by the chin and stared at his Sapphire orbs which were red from crying. Ciel looked up at the Ruby eyes of his classmate but did not stop crying. He sniffled and Sebastian's eyes grew wider at that. "I'm truly sorry…" Sebastian hugged Ciel more and rubbed his back to comfort him.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

After a few minutes, Ciel calmed down a little and stayed in Sebastian's embrace. Loving the warmth radiating from Sebastian, feeling as if he could stay there forever. Not too long until he pulled away and crossed his arms across his face in a 'somewhat' mad manner. Sebastian watched Ciel as he stood up to face him.

"You're so cruel, you didn't shut the movie off when you already saw my reaction to that movie….." Ciel glared, noticing that Sebastian's uniform was wet. "…but sorry for your uniform." He bowing his head to be greeted by the floor. Sebastian just smiled guiltily at the statement.

"No, I should be sorry for making you cry." He said, as he pulled Ciel onto his lap. Ciel just gave in and sat on his lap, leaning on Sebastian's chest as the said male continually smoothed Ciel's hair out.

"Can we just talk instead of watching movies? It's what we came here for right? To get to know each other, that is." Ciel murmured. Sebastian just nodded. Ciel settled himself on the opposite side of the couch facing Sebastian.

"You first." Ciel uttered. Sebastian chuckled.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: Phew! Gomenasai for the late update! TT^TT I'm truly sorry for the long wait!**

**Ciel: Damn you! I'm so out of character here! *kicks me***

**Me: Oww! Ciel! How could you?!**

**Sebastian: I'm quite anxious as to what may happen next, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW to have me kiss my bocchan!**

**Ciel: What the HELL Sebastian?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry for another late update! Gomen ne!**

**Ciel: *annoyed look***

**Sebastian: We got at least one review from a reader, does this mean I can kiss my bocchan, Mimi-chan?**

**Ciel: What the-**

**Me: Maybe... *excited look***

**Sebastian: *smiles* I'm anxious. *looks at Ciel with a smirk***

**Ciel: *blushes***

**Me: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and its caracters! Boo-hoo! Enjoy 5th chapter!**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"You first." Ciel uttered. Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, I know that you are the Earl Phantomhive's son, my question is that do you or do you not have siblings?" Sebastian thought of the question as too main stream but well, he hasn't quite prepared for the question and answer kind of conversation they were having. So he just threw any question that first popped into his head.

Ciel just scoffed at the question raised. Making Sebastian chuckle again, the petite figure of who he is interested in was facing him in a very casual way, giving him the urge to just squeeze him until he can't breathe. Although, Sebastian's thoughts were then interrupted by Ciel's answer.

"I have an older brother and sister but neither of them are blood-related to my family, they were adopted. They're not here right now, so I'm actually kind of relieved to be away from their annoying voices." Ciel sighed, shaking his head in a way where he seems annoyed.

"Would you mind telling me their names?" Sebastian really seemed interested in Ciel's siblings but that does not replace his interest in the boy sitting opposite to him. Ciel looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and stared into his ruby orbs for a brief moment.

"It seems that you're interested in my siblings." he smirked. Looking down at the floor for a second. Sebastian smiled and the boy quickly shifted his gaze again to Sebastian, his elbow rested on the armrest and his hand on his cheek which supported his head. A look of disappointment in Ciel's eyes.

"What? ... Oh... Now I get it. Feeling jealous are we?" Sebastian teased, nudging a finger to Ciel's ticklish side, the said boy jolted at the statement and the touch, he scooted a little away, covering his side with both his hands.

"The he- No! I'm not jealous!" Ciel bluntly said, standing up with a blush on his cheeks. His uncovered sapphire eye blazing with a cold glare at the target.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing profusely right now?" Sebasitan teased further. Curious to know what kind of reaction Ciel display for him this time. Ciel just stood there, no words uttered, he slumped back down on the couch. He let out a frustrated sigh, giving up to Sebastian and telling him his siblings names.

"My older brother is Cerberus and my sister Ceisther." Sebastian smiled at Ciel. Finally hearing the answer he wanted to know. He saw Ciel with a spout and he stiffened as he saw a tear welling up on the young ones' eye.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the arm and pulled him close, settling him on his lap. He hugged Ciel's small figure and Ciel's body tensed of the sudden action.

"Geez, stop crying will you? I never meant to make you cry again." Sebastian wiped the tear away and cupped Ciel's cheek in a loving manner. Ciel leaned into the hand enjoying its warmth, the feeling of sadness replaced with slight annoyance.

"You should've thought of that earlier, you idiot." Ciel glared at Sebastian, the man just chuckled, he brought Ciel's face near his and let their foreheads rest upon each other. Ciel's face reddened at how close Sebastian was and unconsciously stared at his lips. Sebastian who was as well staring at Ciel's lips noticed the boy's eyes move to stare at his.

_'His lips are so fair, like porcelain.'_ Sebastian thought as he tried to lean in closer to Ciel, merely inches away from Ciel's lips. Ciel slowly leaned in as well, as their lips moved closer to one another's, they stopped at the sound of the telephone ringing.

RING RING RING!

The two males realized that they were about to kiss and disappointingly pulled away from each other, not having the chance to get what they both wanted due to that blasted telephone.

_'Fudge! So close!' _Sebastian thought as he face-palmed.

Ciel walked to the telephone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Little Brother! Hey! How are you doing?"

Ciel turned to stone of hearing his irritating brother's voice.

_"We stopped the kiss just to get a phone call from you?! You idiot of a brother!" _Ciel exclaimed in his head. Sebastian walked to Ciel when the boy put the phone back on its holder.

"So who was it?"

"No one."

"It can't be no one, so who was it?"

"Let's just drop the conversation here, it's late, you should go home now." Ciel said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Can't I sleep over?" Sebastian suggested, raising his index finger. Ciel stared at him questioningly.

"Won't your parents look for you?" Ciel asked, having second thoughts about the sudden suggestion. Sebastian just smiled at him.

"No, my parents are abroad, so I live by myself, you don't need to worry about clothes, I always have some in my bag for emergencies, so I don't need to go running to my house just to get them." Sebastian eyes were closed as he said that, he also inhaled deeply because he just said that in one breath.

Ciel just nodded, and approved the sleep-over suggestion.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

So Sebastian got into his pajamas and followed Ciel to his room. Astonished at the scenery he openly complimented the decor.

"This room is of the Victorian Age as well? How amusing, you really do have a taste in decorations Ciel." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel looked at him then grinned.

"Well, of course I do, what do you expect from the son of the Earl of Phantomhives?" he said smugly.

Sebastian walked further into the bedroom and admired each and every inch on it. From examining the designs of the antiques displayed to the bed sheets sprawled out on the king-sized bed.

"Like the view?" Ciel questioned rather unintentionally. Sebastian nodded and walked to Ciel, still letting his eyes wander around.

"So..." Sebastian trailed off.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"...where do I sleep?" Sebastian asked pointing at himself.

EH?! Ciel forgot about that one little detail!

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: Yey! 5th chapter done! It is long! This is how I repent for my very, very late update.**

**Sebastian: How unfortunate, I did not kiss my Bocchan at all. *pouts***

**Ciel: *sighs in relief***

**Me: Don't worry, I'll be sure to make you kiss him in the later chapters, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Alright, well, I'm looking forward to it.**

**Ciel: *shocked look***

**Me: Please R&R !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: It's been a while since I updated my story, I bet that you're wondering what's next right?**

**Ciel: GRRRRRRRRR! Come on! Just write the next chapter already!**

**Sebastian: Yes, please do so Mimi-chan, make the chapter already so I can already kiss my bocchan.**

**Me: Kyaa~!**

**Ciel: *blushes profusely* Wha-?! Not again, demon!**

**Sebastian: Mimi-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters, and you know that already!**

**Me: 6****th**** chapter!**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"…..so…where do I sleep?" Sebastian asked as he pointed at himself in an innocent manner.

EH?! Ciel forgot about that one little detail!

Getting flustered, Ciel fidgeted in slight panic, he doesn't know where his classmate will sleep! Surely not on the floor, that would be too rude! Sebastian is a guest for goodness sake! He rushed towards his bed and arranged it so that there will be separate sides for two people. Sebastian was clearly surprised of the notion and was very intrigued, but he took the offer anyway. Being able to slumber beside Ciel was a dream he would never had imagined nor dreamt of before in his life….. well, sort of. Ciel claimed the right side of the mattress and patted the opposite side for Sebastian to come over, still containing a flushed expression on his cute porcelain face.

'How cute' Sebastian thought, he casually strode over to the left side of the bed and jumped on it, landing on his stomach as a relieved sigh escaped his lips. He snuggled onto the pillow he is going to use and got on the covers in a blink of an eye, this made Ciel stare in amusement.

"You really don't hesitate to get comfortable do you?" Ciel asked to the night-color haired male beside him. Startled as the bed shifted due to the weight, he glanced to Sebastian who caught his gaze and quickly diverted it yet again.

"Hey Ciel, can I ask you a question related to our conversation a while ago?" Sebastian asked, laying his head on the pillow some more as he faced the azure ceiling. Ciel sighed, but nodded in confirmation.

"Why would your father adopt older siblings for you? Doesn't he want a natural heir? And not a non-blood-related one?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused at the thought of an earl wanting to replace his son with someone who is not of the bloodline. **credit to the person who reviewed the "natural heir" part"**

"Well… he didn't actually intend to adopt Cerberus and Ceisther but the reason why they are my siblings now, is because…." Ciel paused, shortly sparing a glance to Sebastian, who was, now, in a different position again, laying sideways facing Ciel. This made Ciel gulp in a flustered manner until he swallowed hard and breathed in sharply as he continued.

"….because, when I was still inside my mother's womb, they were already around their 3-4 years of age… they were adopted by my father because Cerberus and Ceisther's parents are close friends with my father,….. the Isaac household. Their parents died due to a murder and therefore my father took upon the earl of Isaac's dying will… to help them grow up and take care of themselves. They weren't supposed to be just the 2 of them, there is this other sister who is, currently, with her husband, and is the eldest among them…." Sebastian grew curious as to who this person was, but not at all interested the slightest bit about her.

"who is she?" he asked through half-lidded eyes. Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes as he inhaled and exhaled softly.

"Her name is Chi. She didn't want to live with us, so she decided to just go to her partner. I can't believe that she hates me though. I've been nice to her, yet she often picks a fight with me. I don't know why." Ciel pouted, he really likes Chi as a friend, but Chi doesn't even bother to spare him a second glance.

"Her husband is Riel Mezrich, at least he's kind to me." Ciel said the last part of the sentence in a deep voice which displays quite an immense amount of annoyance towards Chi.

"I see….. " Sebastian responded to the brief story that Ciel just told him about. He is quite thankful that he knew more about Ciel through that one simple question, although, that did put his beautiful classmate into quite a bit of discomfort. Ciel stared at the clock and he pulled the covers over them both.

"It's already very late, we should sleep now Sebastian, you wouldn't want to get eye bags under those ruby orbs of yours." Ciel smiled as he quietly turned to face the opposite side where Sebastian was laying down. He closed his eyes and he was about to surrender to unconsciousness when he heard a rumbling sound in his stomach.

"Oh. Well…. Someone's hungry." Sebastian teased, being nudged by Ciel's elbow in the stomach.

"Well, there is a reason for this to happen, you know."

"And what could that be?"

"We didn't eat dinner, idiot. We were stuck up with those movies and conversations and what not, we simply forgotten about eating!" Ciel glared at the male for being so annoyingly question obsessed all the time. Sebastian got out from under the covers as he heard yet another grumbling sound coming from Ciel, the boy was already rubbing his stomach as if it's a way to stop the sounds.

"Come on, let's go whip up something to eat." Sebastian sighed.

"The servants are probably asleep by now." He retorted.

"Then I'll just have to cook." Sebastian replied again.

"You can cook?!" Ciel reacted amusingly, earning a smirk from the taller male.

"Well, what do you think? I'm simply full of surprises." Sebastian said as he smiled at Ciel, grabbing his hand as he lead the boy out of the room and into the hallway.

"So, where is the kitchen?" Sebastian asked innocently again, as if he was a lost kitten out in a huge world full of places to be in.

Face-palming, Ciel sighed, it was now his turn to lead Sebastian through this giant manor maze.

"You really are an idiot…."

"Then you're an idiot too." Sebastian retorted at Ciel, making the boy flinch at the response.

"Why am I an idiot?!" he complained seriously. Gripping Sebastian's arm harshly in informing that he was likely ticked off at the thought that he was a stupid person.

"It's because….. when a person is hanging out with an idiot, you can consider that person an idiot as well." Sebastian laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Ciel nudged an elbow into Sebastian's stomach again and smiled as he heard a groan of pain coming from the male.

"Geez, I was just trying to be funny." Sebastian barely said as he rubbed his painful stomach.

"Who's laughing?"

"I was, didn't you hear me a moment ago? IDIOT." He mumbled, as they were already reaching their destination. Ciel turned the light switch of the kitchen on and sat on the counter, crossing his legs.

"Well, here we are, cook something already." Ciel was growing impatient, while they were walking to the kitchen, his stomach kept growling non-stop, and now that they were already there, the one who said that would cook for him was still staring at how the kitchen was so gran and whatsoever.

"Yes, yes, I'll get on that matter right nnow." The taller male said in a complaining manner, even though he was about to examine the silverware in the drawer, Ciel just had to ruin the moment.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

After they ate, they went back to Ciel's bedroom, slumping on the bed and getting under the covers once more. Sebastian was dead tired now, but he had to keep awake so that he'll know if Ciel will really sleep on the bed, because if he were to sleep while Ciel's awake, he might transfer.

"Ciel, aren't you going to sleep now?"

"Hmm? Of course, I'm beat. How about you Sebastian?

Sebastian nodded, as Ciel turned to face the wall, he felt himself being pulled by a pair of arms, this had Ciel tense and a blush came across his cheeks.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: another long chapter! Yey!**

**Ciel: *facepalms***

**Sebastian: Please Read and Review to let me REALLY kiss my bocchan in the next chapter!**

**Ciel: *turns to stone, then crumbles***

**Me: *sings* Ciel's falling to pieces~!~!~!**

**Sebastian: *smirks***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Tadaima~! Gomenasai for the late update… AGAIN, but please bear with me. _'**

**Ciel: NO! Don't continue the story! *panics, blushes***

**Sebastian: *covers Ciel's mouth* Please proceed Mimi-chan, do not listen to what my young master says. I would be happy to bear with your situation if you will write a splendid chapter this time.**

**Me: *salutes* Mochiron desu! I can guarantee that this story will have twists and turns for the both of you, and I will be sure to add some memorable, romantic scenes for you and your master, Sebastian. So, don't worry.**

**Ciel: *mumbles something through Sebastian's hand***

**Sebastian: What was that young master? *takes hand off***

**Ciel: *breathes in deeply* Mimi-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters!**

**Me: Thank you Ciel. Enjoy 7****th**** chapter!**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Ciel was about to go to sleep, as he turned to face the wall, he felt himself being pulled by a pair of arms, this had Ciel tense and a blush came across his cheeks. He tried to find his way out of the brace but the pair of arms did not budge.

"W-what are y-you doing?!" Ciel stuttered. The dark-haired man opened one eye just to look at his victim as a smirk made way to his features. Again, Ciel flushed profusely as he tried to struggle his way out, this made Sebastian pout a little. Sebastian neared to Ciel's ear as he chuckled.

"Just admit it… you like me….. right?" His husky voice sent shivers down Ciel's spine. The said boy jumped which caused Sebastian to let go, and Ciel was currently standing on the bed, an aggravated expression displaying. He glared at Sebastian with a still flustered look.

"Wh-who would like an idiot like you?!" Ciel retorted. Pfft, as if. Although, Ciel DID like Sebastian, since the first day they met in the garden, little by little did their relationship progress and Ciel began to harbor feelings for his classmate, but he kept convincing himself that it was just as friends and nothing more.

What Ciel had just said made Sebastian laugh slightly, the man turned around, making his back face Ciel. The boy was very aggravated right now, but never noticing that his heart was beating tremendously fast. Ciel was about to let another retort slip through his mouth until he heard the pattern of breathing Sebastian gave. He was already asleep.

'_Geez, what's with this guy?_' Ciel then slumped on his bed and got under the covers, not bothering to take off his eye-patch, he surrendered to unconsciousness with a small pout plastered on his cute face.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

When the first morning rays hit Sebastian's eye lids, the very first thing he did was try to get away from it. Although, surprisingly, he can't move a lot because he can feel a weight on him. Rubbing his sleepy eyes and staring down at the form which was cuddling on his chest fast asleep, his eyes widened, a very light pink hue formed on his cheeks. He never imagined Ciel to do this to him, lying so innocently asleep without a clue on his chest and snoozing softly which made Sebastian blush more. He knows that blushing is way out of character for him but he couldn't help it, due to the situation he was in.

"….. sebastian…." Ciel said in his sleep. Sebastian chuckled, whispering a light 'what is it' in Ciel's ear as he stroked some of the wildest bed-hair atop of the boys head. Although, what Ciel said next, made Sebastian turn to stone and crumble away.

"…. You….. idiot…" Sebastian's face was silently agape at the words. '_Of course he'd say that_' Sebastian thought as he sighed. Letting the body on his form continue sleep, shutting his own eyes, trying to surrender to unconsciousness once more, not hearing what the sleeping Ciel had to say next.

"….. i….like….you…." Ciel unknowingly phased, in between his easy breathing.

. . . . . **Lind Break **. . . . .

The next time, Ciel woke up first, he noticed that he was on Sebastian and was really shocked. His face grew a very deep scarlet hue on it and he tried to get off of him as unnoticeably as he can. But, alas, this made Sebastian come back to his senses from sleep.

"Heheh. Truly, you state that you won't love a person such as myself, yet you cling to me when we rest? How endearing." He chuckled, as he brought up his strong arms and pulled Ciel back to his chest. Ciel groaned in discomfort at the feeling of the back of his head contacting Sebastian's firm chest once again.

"Gggh! Y-you again?! Unhand me! Idiot!" Ciel shouted. He struggled again to get out of Sebastian's hold on him but was only able to turn around, now facing the raven-haired classmate of his.

"Talking sophisticatedly now, are we? Just drop it!" Sebastian let go of Ciel, knowing where this situation will end anyway. He sighed and quickly got out of bed, leaving a ticked off Ciel, sprawled out on the bed.

Moments later after Sebastian had went to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom, Ciel crawled out of bed helplessly. After what he found out about earlier that he cuddled onto Sebastian was quite horrific. Who knows what will happen next? Threats, teases, insults? He did not know. He opened his drawer full of his clothes and quickly changed into something worth being called house wear.

Just as he was about to pull his shirt to settle comfortably under his waist, Sebastian just came out of the bathroom, with only a bath towel wrapped around his waist and another one on his head. Sebastian's eyes went wide at the sight of Ciel dressing up, while Ciel went scarlet at the sight of the almost nude man before him. Closing his eyes shut and screaming, Sebastian got startled, quickly getting into his clothes so that Ciel will stop.

"I-idiot! Do you have no shame?!" Ciel scolded, going out of the room and slamming the door loud enough to echo through the halls before Sebastian could apologize for the sudden appearance.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Sebastian was on his way to the kitchen, intending to fix himself some breakfast and hoping that Ciel would be there. Although, as he arrived at the said place, he happened to run into one of the servants. It was the maid, a.k.a. klutz.

"O-oh?! Mr. Guest! What are you doing here?!" the maroon-haired woman asked, adjusting her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. '_indeed she seems annoying_' Sebastian thought, but he sighed, he answered.

"I was about to make my breakfast." The maroon-haired maid shook her head.

"No, please leave that to us! We cannot allow a guest to do that! So please just sit down at the dining area!" she pointed in the certain direction, there, Sebastian finally saw his beautifu,l porcelain classmate, sitting patiently at the long table across the hall. He proceeded to the dining table.

Not noticing, Ciel gasped at the sudden presence at the seat next to him. It was Sebastian, his face being flushed once more as he waited patiently for his food. Fiddling with his thumbs as he looked down on to the table napkin that laid sprawled on his lap. Not being able to find the words to start the conversation, he just waited for Sebastian to start it.

"Good morning." Sebastian greeted softly. Even though he and Ciel had experience quite a few occurrences earlier that day, he just thought that a simple greeting would ease the boy's mind.

"Good morning…." Ciel whispered in response, and thus they both new that the day will be a long one.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

They both got along well for the past weeks in school and the sleep-overs they had suggested as a routine. Their relationship has leveled up a lot but they still refer to each other as the best of friends.

One day, Ciel had an unexpected call from his adopted-sister, Ceisther.

"Hello?" Ciel asked.

"Hello? Ciel, good to hear from you. I have some news for you, little brother." Ceisther uttered in her natural monotonous tone.

"What is it?"

"It's about my sister Chi." Her tone then shifted to concern and what Ciel have heard quite barely, was it …panic?

"Y-yes?" Ciel stuttered, hearing the name made his chest ache in anger and annoyance.

Ciel could have sworn that he heard his sister gulp. This made his eyes-widen in great concern as well. Until Ceisther finally said what she had to tell about her sister, whom she as well hates, and bears a grudge on.

"Chi, is here with us, and she is…. coming over there….."

**[end of theis chapter]**

**Me: 7****th**** chapter done! Yehey!**

**Sebastian: I think I should just lower my expectation of my bocchan's kiss for now. I will wait with all the patience I still bear. Please continue Mimi-chan.**

**Ciel: *sighs***

**Me: Was it a good chapter? Please Read and Review!**

**Sebastian: Oh, I wonder what will happen next? *smirks***

**Ciel: *gulps***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Gomenasai for the extremely late update again….. *bows my head in remorse* I've been having quite a hard time plotting on what's next…**

**Ciel: Well, now that you're already here, get on with the chapter. I have no choice since you are the author of this fanfic.**

**Sebastian: I agree….please do so Mimi-chan. It would be of my Young Master's displeasure if you keep him waiting.**

**Me: *nods* Alright….. I do not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters. Please enjoy the 8****th**** chapter.**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"Chi, is here with us, and she is…. coming over there….."

Ciel didn't respond to that sentence, intead, he was like a statue, frozen, not being able to move. Ceisther hung up, hearing no response from the other line. She has other problems to face for now, and that worries her….. what if something happens to her little brother? On the other hand, Ciel was still holding the phone, still standing in shock of the news.

'What's happening? Why would she, of all people, come and visit me? She hates me for goodness sake!' Ciel thought. He then put the phone down, walking to his bed and sitting on its edge. He was going to call Sebastian, to tell him that he shouldn't visit him for a little while, being with Chi means being with your worst enemy! Grabbing his cellphone and dialing the only number in his contacts, Ciel called Sebastian.

"Hello? Michaelis is speaking." Ciel shivered at the low tone Sebastian used. He then heard a low chuckle from the other line.

"Hi, Ciel. What is it that you called?" Sebastian asked, currently sitting on his couch.

"Please don't use that voice on me, idiot." Ciel retorted, then sighed. "Sebastian. Can I ask you a favor?" This had Sebastian curious, he smirked and then hummed his approval.

"Can you…." This was hard to say for Ciel, having Sebastian over was fun and letting him not visit him… well, it just didn't feel right. Sebastian was getting more and more curious as to what Ciel had to say, although, what Ciel had to say next made his chest feel pain a bit.

"…. Not visit me for a while?" Realization struck the raven-haired man. Had he done something to annoy Ciel to make him ask if he could stay away. Sebastian was really worried, did he?!

"Ciel! If I did something wrong to you, I'm sorry! Don't tell me to stay away from you!" These unexpected words slipped from his mouth, but he left out the last part he was about to say, figuring that it might not be the right time to say it. The reaction that Sebastian gave Ciel really surprised him, he wasn't trying to stay away from Sebastian, no, he just wanted Sebastian to stay out of this.

"Sebastian, it's not that I don't want you to come over, it's just that something has come up, because my sister is coming to visit me."

"Ceisther?" Sebastian asked, then he heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"No." Then Sebastian gulped, a sweat-drop trickling down his temple.

"Chi…!" Sebastian hissed questionably. "Are you sure that you don't want me by your side when she's there?" he calmed down about, Ciel might have gotten scared because of the sudden hiss, which Ciel didn't.

"Yeah, please, stay there, until I call you that it's alright to go here again, alright?" Ciel asked reassuringly.

"Okay…but please Ciel….stay safe….because…." Sebastian was about to say it.

"Hmm?" Ciel hummed.

"…nothing…"

"Alright, then, until I call you, okay? Bye-bye." Then Ciel hung up the phone.

'_Is he going to be okay?'_ Sebastian thought, his face full of worry.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

After that day of the talk with Sebastian, it was finally time for Ciel to be visited by his sister, although, no matter how long he waited, the doorbell never rang.

'_Weird, where is she?'_ Ciel checked the clock, he thought that it would be a nice time to take a night stroll, and try to clear his mind about his feelings for a certain someone who may be named Sebastian. Grabbing his coat from the coat-hanger, he then headed out into the wonderful night. Seem strange? Lately, he grew quite fond of the night ever since he met Sebastian. The night seemed to remind him of the raven-haired man, whenever he is alone.

'_Now then, what should I do? I think I have feelings for him.'_ Ciel blushed at the thought for having fallen for his own classmate. He walked around the city countless times before yet his thoughts never focused on where he was going, so he would sometimes end up behind stores or out in the open roads. Ciel shook his head, remembering the incident where in Sebastian asked to admit that he likes the man.

'_What's wrong with me?!'_ Ciel ruffled his own hair, making it looked more disheveled than it already was. He stopped in front of a bookstore, looking at the books on sale to get his mind off the matter for a while, but it didn't seem to be working. He proceeded his way back home then, but he bumped into someone who he didn't expect to see right now.

"Huh? Watch where you're going you-!?" a woman said until she noticed who it was. "Well, well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak. I was just on my way to visit you, LITTLE brother." It was Chi! Ciel's eyes widened in dismay. Having to hear how she emphasized how little he may be, that just made him furious.

"Chi, what are you doing here in the city, late in the night?" Ciel tried to avoid putting all the venom in his voice but failed slightly. Chi sensed the sting in his voice and chuckled.

"I've grown tired of your childish acts LITTLE brother, although, this seems like a good opportunity to talk…." She smirked inwardly, her eyes having an unnoticed glint of evil. "Let's talk somewhere more private shall we?" Ciel did not know about what plans does his sister have for him but he still followed her to the empty streets of an unknown neighborhood only the Phantomhives and Sebastian know..

"What is it that you want to talk about, Chi?!" Ciel hissed, and his eyes widened when his sister had revealed a shining knife, its sharp edge glinting in the moonlight. She laughed, and she looked like she lost every inch of her sane mind.

"Do you really think that I plan on leaving you as the heir of Phantomhives alive?! Don't joke with me! I will rob you of everything that is precious to you! I will let you experience what I felt when I lost my parents!"

"Chi! Have you gone mad?!" Ciel shouted back, "What did I have to do with anything you experienced?! My family helped you in the time of your need! Why do you take all your anger out on me?!" Chi chuckled and then it turned into a maniac laugh.

"You seemed to be an easy target, you pipsqueak! Besides, I never wanted to be taken in! I never wanted to have sibling! I never wanted to experience loneliness! You took it all away from me!" She pointed the knife to Ciel provokingly. "…and now, you pay with your life!"

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Sebastian couldn't help it, he really wanted to visit Ciel but he can't. Well, he decided to take a stroll instead to clear his mind as well. He knows the perfect place to clear his mind, a neighborhood where Ciel told of him once. He smiled, the night air was refreshing when he stepped out of his house. He walked to the said neighborhood, but he got startled when he suddenly hear a scream, it came just ahead! He ran to where that scream came from, then he saw a woman run away, with blood-soaked clothes and was that a knife?

His eyes then lay upon the victim, a look of worry, he approached the body. His eyes widened as he just realized who it was.

"C-ciel?!" His eyes became teary at the sight of Ciel. He was dying! "C-ciel! Hold on! I'm right here!"

"S-…sebas-tian?..." Ciel winced at the pain, Chi had stabbed him right in the chest, slightly hitting a vital point. He slightly cracked one of his eyes open just to see the one he started to love.

"Ciel!" A tear rolled down his cheek, Ciel is still alive. He elevated his head in his knee and carefully stroked Ciel's cheek.

"Please don't die…." Sebastian whispered in his ear, Ciel's eyes were teary from the pain, he winced. "I'll get you to the hospital!"

"N-no…. it's…t-too late…" Ciel shook his head slightly. Sebastian's eyes widened, he didn't want Ciel to die, not after the good times they went together.

"C-ciel….please don't…..I love you….don't die…." Sebastian rested his sobbing face near Ciel's face. He pulled back to look at Ciel's Sapphire eyes. Ciel gave him a genuine smile…

"…..I….L-" Sebastian was about to hear the last few words that Ciel wanted to utter but when Sebastian's ruby eyes stared at the other's orbs, they were already lifeless.

"Ciel?" He checked the pulse of his beloved Ciel, feeling nothing but cold flesh, his eyes started overflowing with tears.

"CIEL! Someone! PLEASE HELP US!" Sebastian screamed at the top of his lungs to call for help. People started to come by from the corners of the streets, shocked to see the murder. Sebastian was in so much sorrow….

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

At Ciel's funeral, many weeped, his family, and the servants, Sebastian remained seated beside the coffin that Ciel was put into. The black suit and rose contrasted his now paler skin, he still looked beautiful even though he is dead.

After the ceremony, they said their last goodbyes, the current Earl Phantomhive was really sad to have lost his one and only son, and so did Lady Phantomhive. They apologized for Sebastian, they did not know that their son had such a precious friend even though they didn't know him. Sebastian stayed a little while longer, placing his hand on the top of the white coffin.

"Ciel….I will avenge you…." Then he left.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: Soooo? Twist right? I knowthis is a weird plot and what not but, I still hoped that you liked it.**

**Ciel: I died? Really? Why did you do that to me?**

**Sebastian: Well, I finally confessed to you but I still haven't kissed you.**

**Ciel: *blush***

**Me: Please R&R! Okay?**

**Sebastian: This is going to be the TRUE beginning of the story. *smirks***


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I am sorry if I disappointed all of you….about Ciel getting killed, and about my misspellings and grammar problems. I am sorry for the frequent late updates, but I hope that all of you will still continue to read this story.**

**Ciel: *nods* Indeed that she wrote that I died, but that IS PART OF THE PLOT.**

**Sebastian: Yes, ifc you can understand that and still continue to read, that would be most appreciated.**

**Me: If you are still willing to read, then please enjoy this 9****th**** chapter….. *smiles sadly***

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

A month after Ciel's death….

Sebastian still couldn't accept the fact that his beloved Ciel was murdered. It pained him to the core every time he thought about it. The hurt on Ciel's face, the wound on his chest, the blood….. it was all horrifying. Sebastian was in deep, deep, deep sorrow, he cried himself to sleep every night, he spends most of the day sulking, his previous self was already dead…hoping to be able to unite even the gaze of Ciel spiritually. The young Phantomhive was buried at the back of his manor, the thought of it did not ease Sebastian at all, he missed him, he missed his smiles, his retorts, him calling Sebastian an idiot….he deeply missed them so much.

At last, it was recognition day, the day where Sebastian was supposed to be by Ciel's side the most. He went on stage, receiving his certificates and medals as the top in the honor role. He put a fake smile on his features, he could not afford to face everyone with a saddened expression. Ciel would've been proud of him on achieving so much, but the boy was no longer here, he was in another world, perhaps another universe, leaving Sebastian alone and robbed of hi only friend and beloved by a strange murderer.

'_Ciel…' _he thought. _'….I'm sorry for not being there to protect you….'_ Sebastian snapped back to reality when the speaker said that they can go down the stage. Sighing in relief, Sebastian was the first one to walk down the small staircase. He was very thankful, he could've burst out in tears back there. Then, it was time for the director to say his closing remarks.

"Congratulations to all of those who are and who are not in the honor role, at least all of you hace already accomplished tasks you wanted to achieve this school year…" the Earl smiled, which, to Sebastian's discomfort, thought on how can the director smile like that after losing his son just a month ago. Then Vincent Phantomhive continued. "This year was carried out expectedly well, and I am very proud of all of you. I hope to see you in the future, and make more achievements like never before. Enjoy your vacation for now, because the challenges next school year would be much harder and it will try to make you fail, but know this, keep moving forward and don't give up!" Vincent finished his speech with one of his genuine smiles and then walked back to sit with his beloved Rachel. The speaker then announced to everyone that their vacation starts now, and that they are now free for vacation. Everyone darted out of the auditorium and happily went home, except for Sebastian, he was the last one to stand up from his seat and before he could walk out of the doors, Vincent called him.

"Mr. Michaelis, may I have a word with you for a moment?" he asked, he stood and walked to Sebastian with his wife.

"Yes, sir?" Sebastian smiled fakely, knowing that Vincent can see through it. He received a small pat in the back by the older male, his wife smiled sadly at Sebastian.

"I hope you will enjoy your vacation…even though you are at a loss…" Vincent sighed.

"We are at a loss too, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy again right?" Sebastian smiled politely at Lady Rachel, he nodded reluctantly, then smiled once more.

"Yes, ma'am. I will try." Then he exited. The Phantomhive couple were worried and sad for Sebastian and themselves. They hope they can manage their lives without Ciel….

"Be safe…." They both whispered sadly. They didn't want Sebastian getting into harm, not after losing their son.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Sebastian was on his way home, he was currently at the neighborhood where he experienced Ciel's death. Memories were overflowing him, the crescent moon shining on his form and creating small silhouettes trailing behind him. The soft rustles of tree leaves were comforting, the night breeze was refreshing, and the moon was surprisingly more captivating than usual. He kept looking at the moon, not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone.

"Ah. Excuse me." He apologized softly, but when he realized who he bumped into, it was strange….this person had almost the same features as the killer, but Sebastian wasn't so sure, it was such a blur last time. The woman glared at him, then she smiled a fake smile, she knew that this man was one of Ciel's friends. The thought of it made her want to kill.

"Oh. It's alright." She was about to turn and walk away when Sebastian asked her something.

"Miss? You look familiar, have I seen you before?" The woman flinched unnoticeably.

"I'm afraid not, good sir, but I have seen you before." Her eyes glinted evilly… she was planning to kill this man too…. A friend of her pipsqueak brother is considered as her enemy. Sebastian gasped slightly at the response, and he was shocked when the woman turned to him.

"I am Chi. I've heard a lot about you from my dear little brother Ciel." She grinned. Sebastian was shocked to the core, this woman was Ciel's sister, Chi, and she has the features of the murderer as well. Realization struck him, when she revealed her knife, glinting in the moonlight like that day.

"No way….you- you're the one who killed Ciel!" Sebastian accused correctly, Chi didn't seem to be affected by that, sure, she killed the heir to the Phantomhives, and now, she'll kill one of his friends.

"Yeah….so? You're next!" She lunged towards Sebastian, stabbing him thrice in his stomach.

"Ggkkaaahh—hh! RRggghh- - ghhh!" Sebastian spat out blood, his eyes were widened, this was it…. Chi drove the knife further into his stomach, then she ran away, leaving Sebastian dying in the middle of the empty streets.

'_Gggg- -hhhah….. I guess this is it…..maybe…I can be with Ciel….now…'_ Sebastian thought, as he took his last breaths, he stared at the night sky one last time and his eyes widened. Ciel was above him, smiling, stretching his arms out, mouthing the words "I've been waiting for you…" to Sebastian, but before Sebastian could grab his hand, the world turned pitch-black.

'_Wh-what's happening?!'_ he thought, he was about to be with Ciel, but his eyes widened in surprise when he found himself with no more blood soaked clothes, no more wounds, and no more pain, and he was in a pitch black domain.

"**Hmm…What an interesting person…**" Sebastian heard a booming voice coming from out of nowhere.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: See where this is going now? P-L-O-T! No questions? Good!**

**Ciel: *wide eyes* Sebastian died too?**

**Sebastian: Ouch….that would've really hurt…..good thing that it's a fanfic. *sighs***

**Me: Please Read and Review. Hope it was not as bad as Ciel's death…. *still sad***

**Ciel: YEAH! What she said.**

**Sebastian: We look forward to reading your reviews. No matter if it is negative. *glares at the reader***

**Me: *sighs sadly***


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I am sorry for the very late update, school has kept me occupied with exams, and a contest, but whatever. I suppose you are thinking to just get on with what I am supposed to write, well, okay.**

**Ciel: Rude much.**

**Sebastian: *stares at Ciel in surprise***

**Ciel: What?**

**Sebastian: *shakes his head* Nothing bocchan.**

**Me: Enjoy the 10****th**** chapter…. Note that I will use a bold and italicize the booming voice form now on.**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"…_**.what an interesting person…**_" a booming voice rang out of nowhere. Sebastian was startled at the sudden words.

"W-who are you?! Where is this place?!" Sebastian shouted, demanding to know. This place is too dark to see anything, he even doubts if it really is a place. He tried to run but it seems like he is stuck in nothingness and oblivion. The voice chuckled, earning a slight flinch from Sebastian.

"_**..tsk, tsk, tsk….. no need to be so rude Mr. Michaelis….**_" The voice said again, causing the said teenager to tense at his name being called on by a stranger.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sebastian asked, trying to be calm. Then, he heard the chuckle once again.

"_**I'll tell you who I am, I'll tell you where you are….as a bonus, I'll even tell you why you are still alive and breathing… heh…**_" then the once pitch black domain withered like black raven feathers, revealing sudden brightness, which caused Sebastian to squint his eyes and try to adjust. Once having adjusted his sight to the brightness, he carefully scanned his surroundings, his eyes widened as he found himself in what seemed to be a giant library. It was amazing how so many books actually existed in the place but his attention was then averted to the East Wing of the Library where in there was a grand staircase. A shadow was at the top, right in front of the giant, mahogany, double doors. Sebastian couldn't make a face out, so he decided to inch closer enough to get a better view of the stranger.

"Now….care to tell me what the hell is going on, and why do you know my name?" Sebastian tried his best to keep his tone calm but seemed to spit out a little bit of venom in his words. The shadow then turned to look at Sebastian before the shadow revealed its form. A man clad in dark blue appeared, with blazing emerald eyes, and unusually long, white hair. He stared at Sebastian's agape expression for a few moments and then chuckled, causing Sebastian to jump out of his thoughts.

"I am Deaux Dominique, and this is my library, quite extravagant don't you think?" Deaux's voice was no longer so booming and it was volume to the normal sort of tone. The man looked like he was in his late twenties, Sebastian guessed. Then, he stiffened when Deaux suddenly poked his forehead playfully and laughing as if it was funny, which it wasn't. Sebastian glared at the snow-haired man.

"Now, now, don't glare at me, that gives me the jitters!" Deaux raised his hands in defense, as if he was fearing the other man's rage. He playfully placed his finger on his lip and posed in a thinking stance.

"What was I supposed to tell you again?" He murmured to himself, as Sebastian stood there, silent as ever.

"Oh yeah…." Then he turned to face the opposite male. "You wanted to know about why you are still alive, correct?" Sebastian realized it and nodded, his curiosity has been getting the best of him since a few minutes ago. Deaux gestured for Sebastian to come closer to him but the male hesitated for a while until he quietly strode to the long-haired man.

"Well, let me tell you something else that you need to know which is more important before I tell you…" Deaux said until he slowly leaned closer to Sebastian's ear, feeling the male tense under his touch. "….the person who is talking to you now….is, a demon…." Deaux whispered.

Sebastian stiffened and his pupil's constricted as he started to doubt and fear if this person who was whispering into his ear was really telling the truth. The raven-haired male stepped away a few paces until there was at least a few feet that kept the two apart. His eyes were still wide from what Deaux said.

"Wh-what are you saying? Are you crazy? There are no such things!" Sebastian stuttered slightly, staring at the emerald eyes of Deaux in hope of finding the answers if he just stared at them. The snow-haired man smiled, he then chuckled, which was a little out of character at the seemingly childish person.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Emerald eyes narrowed and Sebastian unconsciously gulped. Then he stood his ground when he suddenly saw Deaux's eyes glint and was now gallantly garbed in red, pupils forming into slits and he smiled, showing his elongated canines.

"D-demon…" Sebastian mumbled under his breath in fear.

"There is no need to be frightened Mr. Michaelis, I won't bite." Then the demon's eyes turned back into its once peaceful green and his canines as well returned to their normal size. "Have you already registered what I have said into your head?" Deaux asked, pointing at his head in a playful demonstration. Sebastian regained little of his composure but still nodded in confirmation.

"Yes sir." Sebastian tried to be polite now, and Deaux found it amusing.

"Good, oh, and don't address me as sir. There is no need for formalities between the two of us. Just simply call me Deaux, if you will." The demon said, then silence filled the spacious library. Sebastian then broke it as he asked Deaux.

"Is it alright to tell me now? About why I am still alive?" Sebastian asked, for the past several minutes, it was almost like none of his questions were answered, except for who Deaux was, and where Sebastian was currently at. He noticed the slight shift of Deaux and stared at the man.

"On second thought, maybe I should just wait until they come back here." At this, Sebastian tensed.

"Why don't you tell-They? Who? Wait- you're not the only one here that's a demon?!" Sebastian was shocked, it seemed like his face featured a display of utter panic. Deaux glanced at the boy and smiled.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter and my new OC! **** Once again, I am truly sorry for the late update and my misspellings, wrong grammars and etc.**

**Ciel: At least you repented with this slightly long chapter.**

**Sebastian: *nods* Yes, thank you so much for reading and Please REVIEW!**

**Me: What he said!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Sumimasen deshita! It took me too long and I know that most of you are pretty mad at me right now…. Demo, gomenasai! *bows in remorse***

**Ciel: You do have a reason right?**

**Me: Of course I do! We had a contest in math, and my partner and I had to compete over 15 different schools! Guess what?!**

**Sebastian: Good news, ne?**

**Me: *nods* Hai! We are CHAMPION! Yeah! Anyway, please enjoy this 11****th**** chapter!**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"On second thought, maybe I should just wait until they come back here." At this, Sebastian tensed.

"Why don't you tell-They? Who? Wait- you're not the only one here that's a demon?!" Sebastian was shocked, it seemed like his face featured a display of utter panic. Deaux glanced at the boy and smiled, then the doors of the library were pushed open and three figures came into Sebastian's view, three more men. Sebastian stared at the arrival of more demons and was caught wide-eyed by the weird display. One of the three was really tall, about a head taller than Deaux and he had the strangest of green-hair. Another was about Sebastian's height and almost has the same features of the raven except the hairstyle, the golden eyes, and the glasses, not to mention the clothes too. (:P) The last one was the shortest, or let's say just above Deaux's ear in height, and has fiery-orange hair.

"…" Sebastian stood there agape, his panic washed away but made him be frozen in time. Deaux poked Sebastian's back and the raven jumped.

"Deau-chan!" The shortest one shouted as he tackled the snow-haired man to the ground. Deaux chuckled after earning a hug from the boy, he stood back up and patted the boy's head.

"Oi, Deaux, who's the kid?" The tallest asked Deaux, and Sebastian flinched at being called a kid despite the fact that he is a teenager. Deaux laughed and turned to his subordinate, bringing Sebastian along as well.

"Meet the newest member, Sebastian Michaelis!" Deaux smiled widely, and it took a few more seconds before the words registered into Sebastian's head.

"EH?!" Sebastian and the orange-haired boy shouted, enough to echo through the whole library. The green-haired man just stood there wide-eyed and the megane-chan remained impassive. Sebastian faced Deaux with a face of shock and immediately questioned in protest.

"Deaux-." Before Sebastian even started his sentence Deaux interrupted with a smirk.

"Oh? Finally calling me by my name?" This earned a small growl from the raven.

"Deaux, I did not do anything concerning you that I wanted to be a demon, I mean, I didn't even sign anything, like a contract, or whatever! Besides, you didn't even notify me of this!" The three other demons who were going to be left out in the conversation just listened to the retort.

"Mr. Michaelis, let me explain it to you thouroughly." Deaux has a serious face up now and Sebastian was silenced, he stared intently at the man's emerald eyes, seeking an answer to all his doubts.

"You are now a demon under my master's control, and I shall tell you the reason why you are so and such." Sebastian gulped when Deaux said that. His voice was a bit deeper than the past half-hour he had been with him, his eyes glazed and the tone that Deaux had been using towards him was different in a horrifying way. Then suddenly, the atmosphere became dim and Sebastian remained silent but in fear.

"Before, when none of us, not even this library or mansion was created and the owner was in the demon realm, here, it was the end of a great war between the angels and the demons…." Sebastian tried his best to stay all-ears to Deaux, then the snow-haired man continued.

"At that time, there were hardly anymore demons because most were slaughtered and dead, those who were left were the owner and 8 other demons. They were all so badly wounded and the owner, who was the strongest, was facing a horrible slice from an angel's holy sword, the same sword that had killed his beloved. Then the angel's had spotted remnants of the demons, them, and sauntered off to finish, but before they could, the owner casted a spell that would make, us the demons, go to the human realm and become one of them for a certain period of time. We will forget our memories and they will reawaken once we have died. The owner stayed behind but was incredibly spared of his death, no one knows why, and once we have come back to our senses of being demons from humans, we were tasked to create an army, great enough to make a certain angel pay for his life at least." Then Deaux glanced at Sebastian and quirked a curious brow.

"But I don't know why you are here, surely, you are not one of the eight of us demons, and surely you are supposed to be in the afterlife right now is what I should be saying." Sebastian was confused.

"What?! This is what you have to say?! Even though you said 'I shall tell you why you're here'?!" Sebastian yelled. "If I wasn't supposed to be here, then why I am right in front of you hearing rubbish?!" Sebastian was furiously frustrated.

"Now, tell me, why am I here?!" Sebastian particularly growled again as he shot a glare to Deaux who remained impassive, if looks could kill, Deaux would've been as good as dead right now, but it wasn't true.

"It's because you are the next heir to the owner and you will lead us to victory in the next great war against that angel." Deaux stated, making the others gasp slightly at the information and Sebastian shocked.

"Is that true Deau-chan?!" the orange-haired boy finally spat out, after being left out of the talk, he wanted to butt in. Deaux glanced at the shorty and smiled as he nodded. Then silence was in the atmosphere for about a few seconds until Deaux broke it.

"Well then…" in came his normal personality. "…let us introduce ourselves to one another!"

"Eh-." Sebastian was then pulled by Deaux until he stood right in front of the three other demons. '_I guess it can't be helped…I'll just have to accept the fact…I give up._' Then Sebastian bowed as introduction.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, I just turned 17 years old a few months ago and I used to live by myself since my parents' are not with me." Sebastian said and hesitantly grinned at the three. Then the shortest one, the orange-haired male or more likely boy, stepped forward and smiled widely.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: That'll be it for now, I need to think of the names of the green-haired man and the orange-haired boy, since all of you may already know who is megane-chan!**

**Ciel: I suggest that you readers should recommend some names for them.**

**Sebastian: If possible, maybe English names like mine and my master's.**

**Me: *nods in agreement* Please! I hope for your cooperation! Please REVIEW too! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: This is going to be hard for me from now on. My life is at its hardest and loneliest at the moment. **

**Sebastian: Don't worry Mimi-chan… *sympathetic look***

**Ciel: Please help her out, she needs you to root for her to keep going.**

**Me: Sebastian, Ciel, it's okay… Please enjoy my 12****th**** chapter…if it's okay with you all.**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, I just turned 17 years old a few months ago and I used to live by myself since my parents' are not with me." Sebastian said and hesitantly grinned at the three. Then the shortest one, the orange-haired male or more likely boy, stepped forward and smiled widely.

"Heheh. I'm Cade Ranger, nice to meet you, Michaelis." The boy said formally. After he earned a smile from his new co-worker, he ran off to Deaux, hugging him tightly and being hugged back lovingly by the snow-haired man. Sebastian was confused about their relationship with one another but didn't bother to ask. He assumed that it was like siblings but to Deaux's very observant eyes, the snow-haired man faced Sebastian while still holding Cade.

To this, Sebastian was slightly startled. Until Deaux said something he blushed furiously at. "Michaelis, don't assume too much. Cade and I are not brothers….but we are lovers." Deaux smirked when he saw the reaction on Sebastian's face. "What? Weren't you in love with a boy as well?" Deaux said bluntly, earning everyone to widen their eyes.

To this, Sebastian was speechless and flustered. His face was beet red as he looked down to the ground and thinking about it. It was true though. He had started to love Ciel….more likely….he loved Ciel from the start and he couldn't help the pained expression he was displaying right now. Deaux, noticing that he has said too much, approached Sebastian with Cade clinging to him. Placing his hand on the raven-haired male's head in a comforting manner, he apologized. "Sorry Michaelis, I went too far." Sebastian just weakly nodded, then Deaux looked over to the tall, green-haired man and the megane-chan. "Oi, both of you, come one and introduce yourselves." Deaux said in his cheerful manner, trying to enlighten the mood up back to normal.

Seeing Deaux's idea, he approached Sebastian, who finally raised his head back up from looking at the ground. "I'm Alexander Larzenn, a pleasure to meet you Michaelis." He said with a smile. Sebastian smiled slightly at the greeting of the tall man, then his eyes averted to the megane-chan beside Alexander. They locked eyes for a few moments until Alexander said something. "Oh, He's Claude Faustus, he doesn't talk much, but I assure you that he is nice if he opens up to you." Alexander smiled and Sebastian understood, but his gaze still went to the golden-eyed male until Deaux clapped his hands.

"Now then, that's enough chit chat for now, I think. Now that we have a rookie in our group, everyone needs to help him know more about us, the mansion, and anything else. Got that?" Deaux smiled widely as everyone else saluted to their substitute leader. (since the leader is their master and that master can't help them at the moment. Deaux has more leadership than anyone, and that made him a substitute to their master.)

"Alright! Everyone is given a one week break from work! This is because of a special occasion which I am not telling you!" Deaux said again as he placed his hands around Cade once more, holding him firmly. Everyone nodded and then silence was in the huge library. It continued on for a mere 5 seconds until Deaux chattered again. "Umm….Cade and I will go somewhere now. Alexander, would you and Claude show Michaelis the guest room? He'll have his room soon, just let him stay there for a while."

"Understood…" Alexander said as he then turned to Sebastian and Claude. "Michaelis, please follow me." As they exited the library, Sebastian was stunned as he was greeted with endless halls. Leading the way, Alexander and Claude remained silent as Sebastian stared at numerous paintings of demons and medieval eras.

"Don't you ever get lost in here?" Sebastian asked, not needing to face him, Alexander answered. "When I was just a newbie here, yes, but after years and years of working here, I have known how to get my way to places." Sebastian hummed in response, they kept walking in silence. Browsing almost every painting they had come across, Sebastian's attention was caught by one.

It was of a garden filled with many colorful kinds of flowers, unlike the others that were of bloodshed and horns. He stopped in his tracks, causing the two other demons to stop as well, staring back at the rookie.

'_This is…._' Sebastian trailed off as he thought. It made him remember where he first met Ciel. The garden just near the Academy, where he formed his friendship with the one he came to love. As the memories played in his mind, he was brought to tears at the good times and this made Alexander concerned.

"Michaelis, what is it? Why are you crying?" The man asked Sebastian with worry.

"N-nothing." Sebastian said flatly as he wiped away the tears that had started rolling down the corners of his eyes. "I just remembered something in the past, nothing to worry about."

Alexander sighed, the only thing that made Sebastian so sad was when it was about a boy named Ciel. He noticed a little earlier when he saw that pained expression of the newborn demon. He sighed. "Alright, I won't pry any further. Let us continue to the guest room?" Alexander tried to ask, and then Sebastian nodded as he smiled slightly.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the door of the guest room. As Claude opened the door and went in with the other two, Sebastian stared at the room's décor. Yet again, he was mesmerized by the view.

The room was grand. He didn't even know why it was called a guest room. It felt like he was intruding in the master bedroom. He looked to the right wing of the room and slowly averted his gaze to the left wing. The room was amazingly furnished and it was making him agape.

"Please stay in here for a while, alright? Surely, your room will be ready within the week." Alexander said, Claude was right behind him, still expressionless. "Well then, if you need anything for the time being, just call us through telepathy. That isn't so hard for a newbie right?" Then both of the demons were gone in a flash, leaving Sebastian to wander off in the large guest room.

**[end of chapter]**

**Me: I hope that this chapter was alright….**

**Ciel: Don't be so depressed. Geez….**

**Sebastian: Please REVIEW to get the next chapter of Mimi-chan.**

**Ciel: Don't forget to help her too!**

**Sebastian: Indeed, don't forget it. Until her old self is back, please be positive.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update…been having problems! Well, this chapter's hint is that Grell and Madame Red/ Angelina Durless are cousins! Woohoo! LOL and let's just say that Undertaker's clothes aren't the usual but finally something fashionable like when he was found out to be a legendary Death God, meaning no hat, no creepy black dress-like clothing but wearing glasses and whatsoever black top and bottom. However you can imagine it, but he is still acting creepy.… :3 Please enjoy this chapter!**

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"Please stay in here for a while, alright? Surely, your room will be ready within the week." Alexander said, Claude was right behind him, still expressionless. "Well then, if you need anything for the time being, just call us through telepathy. That isn't so hard for a newbie right?" Then both of the demons were gone in a flash, leaving Sebastian to wander off in the large guest room.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"Hehehehe….what a beautiful creature you are…..too bad you weren't really in a coffin…" A man known as the Undertaker, said as he conversed with the boy's sleeping body before him. Just recently, he received this boy as corpse by the well-known Phantomhive's, but after that, a man in white came and told him to create a fake body to display in the funeral. It was odd, the corpse came back to life somehow and Undertaker was wondering why an angel had told him to do that…but, business is business.

"Mmmhh…." Undertaker heard the boy's voice, he was starting to wake. "Wh-what am I doing here?" Ciel asked, his eyes were adjusting to the dark yet unfamiliar room he was in. He felt weird, something changed, just can't put his finger on it.

"Oh? Finally awake, little Phantomhive?" the silver haired man asked with one of his creepy smiles. Ciel turned his head in the direction where Undertaker was, quirking an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" The bluenette asked, demanding answers right away. He inwardly asked himself as to where he was and where he was at last, but his mind came up blank.

"I'm the Undertaker and you are at my shop or humble abode." The Undertaker gestured. His silver hair was dimly glistening in the darkness. It was weird, the boy before him is no longer human, he can tell by the glowing mismatched eyes. The right one was red, clearly like a demon's eye…and the left one was white. '_Could he be the _one?'

"I need to get out of here." Ciel quickly motioned but suddenly, he felt his legs give out under him and weakened. "Ugghh….wh-wha-?"

"I'm afraid that in your current state, you can't be able to move too much. You're body needs to adjust into your new 'form'." Undertaker chuckled, helping Ciel back up into a sitting position. '_Indeed, his body is too fragile…but once he gains back all of his strength and if that angel comes back to get him….will it be the start of….?_'

_SLAM!_

"Hey, silvie! Wanna go on a date with me?!" Two figures can be seen at the entrance, both clad in shades of red. One was a male with long hair wearing glasses, and the other a lady with an extravagant dress-suit on.

" Ah, Grell? I'm kind of busy right now, our date can wait." The Undertaker grinned at his redhead of a lover. "Hello, Angelina." He greeted the lady beside Grell, earning a smile from her.

"What can you be so busy about- huh? Who's the kid?" The redhead stared at Ciel like he grew horns, carefully examining everything before abruptly turning to Undertaker clearly wanting an answer to his question.

"Are you sure you don't recognize him? What happened to all of your shinigami studies?" Undertaker twirled, making Ciel sweat drop at his weirdness. "_Look at his eyes!_" Undertaker made gesture so that Ciel wouldn't understand what he's trying to imply.

"Hmm…" The red shinigami turned to the Phantomhive and looked at his eyes. For the slightest moment of locking with them, he backed away and hid behind his boyfriend. "H-he's a-!" But before the redhead can finish his sentence, Undertaker placed a calm hand on his mouth clamping it shut.

"Ssshh!"

"He's a what?" Angelina, who was in the sidelines asked in curiosity. Ciel didn't get what the red shinigami said as well and stared at Undertaker with a quirked eyebrow, since the silver-head was the one who stopped Grell in mid-sentence.

"Nothing." Undertaker said. "Don't push the question further because you won't get an answer. So, forget it." He then smiled. With Grell finally shutting up, he removed his hand. "Angelina, I shall talk to Grell for a moment, please make yourself at home. You can talk to Ciel if you want to." With that, Undertaker and Grell went into a separate room. The subject of their conversation was Ciel.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

"So…you're name is Ciel?" Angelina asked the teal blue-haired boy sitting on one of the chairs. Undertaker told her to make herself at home for the meantime, so she decided to talk to the boy.

"Yes, and you are, if I may say it correctly, Angelina?" Talking to a stranger is not uncommon of the young Phantomhive, just as long as he lets them know their place, it was fine.

"Ah yes! You heard my name didn't you, when Undertaker greeted me?" Angelina smiled. Ciel just nodded as his response, feeling a little awkward. "Wow, Ciel, your eyes are so beautiful! They're so blue like the ocean!" She said as she just realized the beauty of the boy before her. She sees it as blue because humans are not immune to illusions created by other beings. Angelina, being a human, instead of seeing mismatched eyes of red and white, she sees the previous blue color of Ciel's eyes when he was still alive as a human.

"Ah, thank you…I guess." Ciel was bored, he didn't know why. Usually, he'd just find it annoying that everyone finds his childish beauty nice, but now, his expression was blank.

. . . . . **Line Break **. . . . .

Meanwhile at the other room, Grell and Undertaker were busy talking.

"Silvie." Grell caught Undertaker's attention by using the nickname he gave his silver-haired boyfriend. "I thought the time was still far, didn't it say that 'it will probably take another hundred centuries' in our text books?"

"It said 'probably'." Undertaker pointed out the problem. "I can't believe that a child will actually be 'the one' to start 'it'." The silver-head's personality shifted to utter seriousness. There was not a trace of his mask attitude right now, since the situation that they discovered involving the young Phantomhive is crucial.

"Ciel Phantomhive is the Taboo Child….who will start the War between Heaven and Hell."

**[end of chapter]**

**I'm still sorry for the late update… but with the help of a co-writer, I found my way back on my feet. Please review to get the next chapter and to know more about Ciel being a 'taboo child'. LOL. **


End file.
